The Man in the MarketPlace
by michael1812
Summary: An entry into the Diary of Rose Tyler, three years before she met the 9th Doctor, and an entry into the personal log of the 10th Doctor, 2000 years into the future.
1. The Man in the MarketPlace

Thursday 20th of June 2002

Dear Diary,

A strange thing happened to me this week. No wait, not a thing. A strange someone. A man.

If I told anyone about it, they wouldn't believe me. Well, they would believe me, but they wouldn't think too much of it.

Not my mum. Not my boyfriend. But I do.

But I have to tell someone. I have to get this out somehow. So I decided to write it down in this diary.

It isn't really significant or anything. It's just a strange feeling I got.

Something was telling me I knew that man, but I know for sure I've never seen him before.

So I was walking down this street. About two days ago.

I was walking home, and I was walking down this street and there was this market-place.

At least, I think it was. It's really hard to remember.

Yes, it was a market-place.

And there were loads of people selling stuff and buying stuff, and stuff like that.

I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, because I was eating some chips, and I was walking through the market-place, and that's where I saw him. The man I spoke of.

He was standing at the opposite side of the street, talking to some strange girl I did not recognise.

He was eating a banana like it was the best thing he had ever eaten.

I remember finding it weird that he was completely dressed in blue, but what I found even weirder, was the feeling that I knew him from somewhere before.

He felt familiar somehow, I can't explain it.

The girl left, but I just kept staring at that man. He stood there looking around the market-place.

I couldn't help it. I just knew there was something strange about that man, and I had to find out what.

So I didn't go home. I knew I was probably make my mum worry sick about me, but I just couldn't stop watching him.

So weird.

But I remember, just as I was thinking about my mum, there she was!

Walking down the market-place with more bags then she could handle.

I smiled, but the strangest thing was, that man was smiling too!

Did he know my mum? Did they know each other?

He seemed much younger than my mum, but it would explain why he feels so familiar.

But my mum didn't seem to recognise him. She walked right past him!

And he kept on smiling and smiling.

Until he looked straight at me. He looked straight into my eyes.

That was probably the scariest thing I've ever seen.

He stopped smiling and all colour faded away from his face.

He looked at me as if he saw a ghost...

I didn't know what to do. What to say. He just kept staring at me. And I just kept staring at him.

We both seemed to turn into statues or something.

And it seemed to last forever. Like...like time stopped at that moment.

It seemed hours had gone by before we finally did stop looking at each other.

That girl suddenly returned, carrying groceries and grabbing his hand, taking him away.

That was really weird.

I watched them both leave the market-place together, walking side by side into an empty alley-way.

A part of me wanted to follow them, and I eventually did try, but my mum suddenly caught up with me and made me help her carry her bags.

Who was that man?

Why did he seem so familiar?

I asked mum if she'd recognised that man, but she said she doesn't know who I'm talking about.

I wish I knew. I wish I could've followed them into that alley-way. A part of me still hates mum for making me unable to do that.

But I could've sworn I saw that man looking over his shoulder at me, before he dissapeared into that allley-way.

I wonder:

Did he know who I was? Did he know me?

And what was that weird sound I heard faintly in the background as I was talking to my mum in the marketplace?

This was so weird...

I'll probably never get to find out who that man was.

Will I?


	2. The Girl in the MarketPlace

I never took the time to write a log. Didn't need to. I always remember everything.

But it's quite fun to do apparantly. Writing. I should do this more often.

Document my journey across time and space. My life's story.

Everything I've ever seen. Done. Saved.

Lost.

I've seen entire galaxies turn to dust.

Blink and you would've missed it.

I've seen civilizations fall and empires scatter.

Loved ones were slain in front of my eyes and friends I knew for thousands of years were obliterated in one single breath.

I've come to terms with that.

Because I have learned that there is a time and place for everything.

A time to be born and a time to die.

The rules of existence. Of reality. Of time.

Mess with those rules and you mess with the fabric of existence.

And there were times I wished I did. Yes, even I, the last remaining Lord of Time, have moments of weakness.

Moments I wished I could have broken those rules.

Moments I wished I could've saved those galaxies and rescued those friends.

Moments I wished I could've talked to Rose Tyler, just one last time, not caring about the repercussions. Not caring about changing the timeline or killing millions of people in the process. Not caring about the end of all time.

There would be only me. And her.

That moment was only this morning, but it feels like an eternity ago.

I was standing there, on the corner of the street, in the middle of the market-place, buying groceries and eating a banana.

In a random street. In a random time.

That's when I suddenly saw her.

Her mum.

"Jackie Tyler." I remember myself saying. "Jackie, Jackie, Jackie Tyler."

Wonderful woman. Kissed me on the lips for no apparant reason whatsoever. God I love those love-hate relationships.

Jackie, Jackie, Jackie Tyler.

But then my heart stopped, both of them, when I saw her, hiding behind a lamppost, looking right at me.

Rose Tyler.

For the first time in my life, well lets just say the second, I was completely speechless.

The Earth was spinning way too slowly as I gazed into her eyes.

I knew I shouldn't have, but I just kept staring back at that innocent, young, blonde girl.

So innocent still.

At that moment, I saw her past, present and future.

Her entire life was flashing in front of my eyes.

From the day she was born, to the day she died.

On that beach. In Bad Wolf Bay.

I ran away, afraid of what I might do if I looked into her eyes any longer.

I ran.

One day, in the future, I will look back upon today and tell myself I did a good thing.

That I acted responsible and wise. Like a Timelord should've acted.

But that day, that day, is not this day.

This day, I dream of alternative realities.

And of the girl in the market-place.


End file.
